


Shovel

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Snoke gives Hux the 'talk'.





	

“Go,” Snoke says, with a dismissive flick of his very-loose wrist.  


Hux turns in-sync with the Knight, only to feel an icy grip around his mind and frame. Instinctively, the hair on the back of his neck lifts. He’s _out of control_ , his will not his own. His eyes turn to Kylo, but the Knight ducks his head and walks faster.

 _Traitor_ , Hux thinks. _Abandoning me_.

“He is following my will,” Snoke’s sonorous, dangerous voice corrects the erroneous thought.   


Hux does his best not to think of anything at all, in case it’s _wrong_. In case Snoke sees, and…

“My apologies, Supreme Leader.”  


Think about something loyal. The swirl of the emblem, the smell of boot polish, the perfectly organised lines of troops, the–

Hux is spun around on his heel, the gesture nauseating in his lack of agency. Kylo would never _dare_ (okay, so he might, but it would be **enjoyable** ) do this to him.

The General lifts his head, maybe a bit too defiantly, but he’s trying for - _oh fuck_ \- that fine line between pride and arrogance. That ‘I am still worth keeping alive, my intelligence and cunning are worthwhile’ and ‘fuck you, I know what’s best’. 

“I know what you are doing.”  


Which bit? Hux is doing a lot. He tries to blank out any thoughts in case he goes to something the Leader _didn’t yet know._ “Of course, Supreme Leader.” _Which thing?_

“Attachment is forbidden to the Jedi, but Kylo Ren is not a Jedi.”  


Relief that it’s just their _sexual exploits_ hits, but then he worries if guilt made Kylo rat them out. Hushed confessions to their overlord behind his back. “Yes, Leader?”

“Lord Ren is vital to my ends. You will remember that.”  


Is this… is this really what he thinks it is?

“I will remember always, Sir.”  


“If you detract from his strength, focus, or ability…”  


Hux’s eyes narrow. “I will not.” How dare he imply he would weaken Kylo? He makes him _stronger_. If anything, **too** strong, at times. (How many beds had they broken? How many chairs? How many days had one - or both - of them been forced to limp around? Okay… that could reduce their effectiveness, but only temporarily.) 

Also. He’s kind of offended that Snoke only thinks of Kylo as a tool, one that could be blunted. That the worst Hux could do to him is render him less sharp, when he does nothing but _whet_. 

“ _And if you hurt him, even remotely, neither your father’s name, nor the glassy-eyed fanaticism of your troops will save you_.”  


The comm cuts.

Hux blinks in surprise. So he does care, after all? Or is he just saying it because of Hux’s own indignant, protective flare? Either way, he’s not going to hurt the man.

Least, not in ways he doesn’t like. 

He takes a moment to compose himself, and finds Kylo waiting outside for him.

“Well?”  


“We have his blessing, for whatever it’s worth. But you owe me footrubs for the rest of the lunar cycle.”  


Kylo nods, and breathes out visibly. “ _Of course_.”


End file.
